Force of Will Z
by Super Satan Buu
Summary: A slightly humorous crossover between Dragon Ball Z and Star Wars. What if Luke ended up on Earth the day before the Saiyans were going to arrive?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction. I do own this story, so if you steal it I will pluck out your eyes with my mustache._

* * *

As the alien ship approached, the group of Z-fighters knew that it was time. 1 year had passed since the terror known as Raditz had attacked them and proven just how inferior they were to the Saiyans. Had it not been for the sacrifice of their good friend Goku (who was also a saiyan and Raditz's brother), they would have all perished to Raditz. Before Raditz died however, he signaled to two other Saiyans his location and the power of their precious Dragon Balls. Upon hearing the Saiyans strangely relate their entire plan on an open communication link for no apparent reason, they knew that they had only 1 year to train for the most recent catastrophic threat to the Earth.

"Hey guys" Krillin said, the short bald man with 6 dots on his head trying to lighten the situation, "do you ever wonder why it is that we are the only planet with mystical orbs that can grant any wish, and yet we're almost always in constant peril? You'd think someone would wish for an evil repelling shield or something like that."

"Krillin, you can't wish away all your problems." Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit Master and trainer of Goku and Krillin and everyone else that showed up, said, "Trust me, if you could, I would have done away with all those restraining orders 20 years ago. Do you have any idea what I've missed?!"

"Ok ok, sheesh. Yamcha, are you ready to die?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait… what?" questioned Yamcha, the scar faced ex-bandit with a crippling fear of women.

"I meant fight, are you ready to fight… Yeah.. That's what I meant.."

"Oh. Heck yeah! Let's go slam these guys outta the park!"

"Must you make everything a baseball reference?"

"Yes. A benchwarmer like you wouldn't understand, but once you get out there on the diamond and hear the roaring applause, you suddenly get it. You understand the meaning of life and the way the universe works. That's why I started playing."

"I thought you just did it to make money.. It's not like you could lose to any regular baseball team"

"Eh that too. Ok more so that. But c'mon, I worked really hard on that speech, took me all of the seventh inning stretch to come up with it!"

"Yeah it was..." Just then they sensed it. The saiyan ship had touched down on the planet. Luckily it landed in a swamp far away from any city.

"Wh-what is that? I've never felt anything like it!" Krillin shouted with tension.

"I don't know.. It doesn't feel powerful, but it definitely feels.. Very strange" Yamcha replied, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Hey I only sense one saiyan! Maybe one of them got hungry on the way and ate the other one."

"Wouldn't surprise me. If they're anything like Goku, they can eat like a starter pitcher that just finished his 9th inning in a no strikeout game."

"Damn it Yamcha! We get it! You like baseball! Let's just head over there WITHOUT referencing baseball and see what we're dealing with."

"Fine by me, say do you want to be the lead-off hitter or can I?"

"What did I say.. WHAT DID I JUST SAY! Damn it Yamcha, go die in a hole somewhere, preferably in a wasteland because some mutant plant thing exploded in your face.."

"Aw come on Krillin, I was just joking! And me, die alone in a hole in the wasteland because of a mutant plant? Get real."

* * *

On the other side of the world, in a swamp probably in Florida:

A flurry of whistles and beeps woke up the sleeping passenger "Ummm Ar-Too.. Where are we?" A readout on the screen simply said "Planet's surface". "Well I knew that Ar-Too, I meant what planet? This doesn't look like Dagobah. We've already been there twice; don't tell me your memory circuits got damaged again." The still groggy passenger who is totally unknown at this point responded. "Planet Earth. Air: Breathable. Gravity: 100x less than galactic standard. No further information available" appeared on the screen. "Planet.. Eerth? Never heard of it. 100 times less gravity?!" The mystery passenger exclaimed, "I'm going to have to focus just to walk normally here… Are there any intelligent life forms around here?" After a satellite dish extended from the droid and spun around a few times, "Bioscanner detects one intelligent life form approaching at a high rate of speed along with an animal. Possibly an animal capable of flight." was displayed on the screen. "Ok good, maybe they'll know where we can pick up some more fuel. How far away are they?" The droid beeped some calculations and responded with "5000m and closing fast. 4000m. 3000m. 2000m. 1000m. 100m above." "Well that didn't take long. Stay with the ship Ar-Too, I'll go greet them and explain the situation."

Strapping his weapon securely to his side, the mysterious alien thought _"Hmm…. If I apply the Force below my feet, I should be able to float on this planet._". And float he did, up until he saw the two approaching humans, each one in their orange clothes he assumed to be flight suits._ They have to be wearing flight suits, they're flying but they don't appear to have wings. They actually appear to be mostly human. But wait, didn't Ar-Too say there was only one intelligent life form approaching with an animal? I guess it's time to replace his scanner parts._

"There he is Yamcha! The saiyan! Look at his disgusting blonde hair and black tunic. I bet he's killed millions of people with that same stupid look on his face. Well I for one have had it with these killers! Die, Saiyan!" Krillin shouted as he threw an energy wave at the alien.

"Hello there, are you the native species on this-" The alien's speech was interrupted by the glowing yellow beam approaching him. Without thinking, he drew his weapon and focused intently on the incoming beam that was now far below him. _How did.. Oh yeah, I forgot. With the gravity this low, if I focus too much, I'll go flying. Gotta watch that.._

"Did I get him?!" Krillin asked hopefully.

"I don't see him anymore, so maybe. Oh, there he is, way up there."

"Oh. Wait, he dodged a beam attack?! That's not even possible is it?" Krill asked in disbelief.

"Not that I know of.. I always thought that you either had to deflect, push back, or just get hit by them."

* * *

_They must be part android; they have weapons built into their arms. They appear to be biological though.. Hopefully they will listen to reason._

"Hey! Wait! Don't attack! I mean you no harm!" Shouted the mysterious alien to the Z-Fighters.

By this time, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Gohan had arrived at the ship, wondering what was going on and why there was only one Saiyan without much of a power level.

_Whoa, three more humanoid looking ones and a green one.. They all seem to be capable of flight somehow, even without wings or a suit. Better play it calm and cool._

"Hello everyone. I mean you no harm; my droid piloted my ship here for some reason and I crashed into that swamp over there. Can anyone tell me how far away the closest star port is?" The mysterious human asked the bewildered Z-Fighters.

"That depends, are you a saiyan?" Piccolo brashly shouted at the visitor. He was paying close attention to this mysterious human's thoughts as he waited for a response.

_What in the world is a saiyan? Come to think of it, that short, bald one shouted that earlier too._

"I have no idea what a saiyan is. My name is Luke Skywalker, and I am a Jedi Knight."

* * *

**And that's that. My first fan-fiction started. I know, it's a rather awkward blend of serious and silly, but I'll try to do better. If you've ever read any of the extra-trilogy Star Wars books, you would know that Luke thinks to himself. Quite a bit. Almost non-stop actually. So now you know even if you haven't read them.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction. I do own this story, so if you steal it I will pluck out your eyes with my mustache._

* * *

_**Last time, on Force of Will Z: "It's the saiyan(s)!" Krillin exclaims. "There's only 1 saiyan?" Yamcha asks. "Ar-too, where the heck are we, this isn't Dagobah..." Luke Skywalker questioned. "The saiyan! Die saiyan!" Krillin shouted as he launched a beam attack at Luke. "The saiyan dodged my attack!" Krillin despairingly said. "I'm not a saiyan!" Luke said, trying to reason with them. "Are you a saiyan, saiyan?" Piccolo questioned. What the heck is a saiyan, Luke thought. "No, I'm not a saiyan! I'm Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Knight."**_

_**This week, on Force of Will Z: How many baseball puns can Yamcha use without causing Krillin to go mental? Why is Luke on Earth and how come he can't pronounce it correctly? Why does Ar-Too always have to stay with the ship? How did Luke even cross-dimensional-universal-time travel? Answers may be on this weeks episode of Force of Will Z! Stay Tuned after the break!**_

* * *

_Are you tired of having ugly looking fe- _**Now back to Force of Will Z!**

* * *

"So... you aren't a saiyan.." Piccolo said, wondering if this man could be blocking off his mind reading somehow. "No, I'm Luke Skywalker" Luke said again, trying to defuse the situation. "Well I can see why they call you Skywalker... Hahaha... Anyone?" Krillin said, trying and failing to bring a little humor to the situation. "No Krillin, that joke sucked worse than the Cub's chances of winning the World Series" Yamcha plainly stated. In the distant background thousands of boos could be heard by Piccolo.

"Hey everyone, Chiaotzu thinks he knows what's up here" Tien alerted the group. Tien only speaks when he has to, because he's hardcore.

"Well you see," Chiaotzu, the short kid... person... mime... thing, said "Raditz came on the 29th of February last year, and last year was a leap year.. So today is the 28th and the saiyans aren't supposed to be here until 1 year exactly." "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The Z-Fighters collectively breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the saiyans couldn't be there today because it hadn't been a full year yet.

"Well then, sorry for trying to blast you, Luke", Krillin stated apologetically. "Good going Krillin, a friendly guy shows up and you try to throw him a bean ball!" scolded Yamcha, starting to struggle with his baseball references. A bean ball? Luke thought. "It's ok, no harm done. Except to that forest you hit..." Luke said, trying to reassure the strange bald man. "So how about we start over and introduce ourselves? You already know I'm Luke Skywalker". "Hmph", Piccolo grunted. _This isn't any time to be playing intergalactic diplomat. Still, can't hurt to have some strangely powerful allies._ "Piccolo, and that's Gohan" Piccolo quickly said before grabbing Gohan and leaving as fast as possible. _Totally nailed that one_, Piccolo thought to himself.

"Ok then... Um, how about all of you?" Luke questioned, a little confused as to why Piccolo grabbed the kid named Gohan and left so quickly. _Guess he doesn't like talking_. "I'm Krillin. I'm the comic relief character!" "What?" Luke asked, not sure what that meant. "I mean I'm a student of the turtle hermit" Krillin added, trying to fix the hole he made in the 4th wall. "I'm Yamcha! Baseball player and desert aficionado!" Yamcha said with enthusiasm, excited that someone was actually curious about him. "Ah, hello Krillin, Yamcha. What about you two?" Luke said, trying to remember their names. _Krillin, huh. Sounds disappointing. Yamcha sounds awesome though, I bet he's a major person around here._

"I'm Tien, and this is my adopted son, Chiaotzu", Tien said for the group.

"You mean I'm not your real son?!" Chiaotzu shouted, shocked at the news. _Crap!_ Tien thought to himself. Tien keeps his thoughts short and to the point because they're hardcore as well. Trying to end the conflict quickly, Tien simply said "Yes" before flying away, closely followed by a crying and hysterical Chiaotzu. _And I thought we had issues back on Tatooine..._ "So those two are Tien and Chiaotzu... Well nice to meet you two and the other four that left..." Luke said, trying to remain calm and straight forward. "Likewise", Krillin replied. "Hey Yamcha, why don't we bring Luke back to Master Roshi's and introduce him to everyone there". "Good idea Krillin, he should meet the rest of the team" Yamcha said. _Damn it, that one was barely a baseball reference!_ "You up to flying half way across the world, Luke?" Krillin asked, just remembering that not everyone could fly as fast as they could. "Ummmm.. Possibly. Let me see how easily and quickly I can maneuver here" Luke said._ I haven't even tried flying other than floating in one place yet. Hmmm..._

Luke applied some of his force energy into pushing him forward and flew at a very high rate of speed. Unfortunately, he also flew uncontrollably downward into a forest and took out 200 trees before he managed to stop. _Ouch. Oh hey, that didn't hurt that much. Must be due to the weird gravity here_. "Hey you ok Luke? You took off like a line drive headed straight for the fence!" Yamcha shouted towards Luke. _Heh, better._ "Yeah I'm fine, I managed to not hurt anything. Except for the forest.." "Aw don't worry about it", Krillin said, "We put the forests on this planet through hell and back. It doesn't hurt anything". "That's a relief. Well then, off to this 'Master Yoshi's' house?". _I'm sure Ar-Too will be fine staying with the ship, it's what he's best at._

* * *

And so the trio flew uneventfully towards Master Roshi's house. Luke struggled to keep pace with the Z-fighters, but eventually got the hang of flying. Nothing interesting happened, because nothing interesting happens when people are FLYING. When they arrived, Luke was introduced to the residents of Kame house and learned the 2 rules of Kame house. Rule 1: Don't talk about Kame house. Rule 2: Obey rule 1. He was also informed about the entire events of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z up until this point in the story. Luke then proceeded to tell them about everything that has ever happened in the Star Wars universe.

* * *

_**Stay tuned after the break!**_

_**Don't touch that dial! Are you tired of hearing the phrase "But wait, there's more!" in commercials? Well then we have the solution for you! This helpful product will automatically search a database of commercials and emit a high pitched screeching sound when "But wait, there's more!" would be said! That's right, it's the commercial screecher! Call right now to receive yours for only 59.9999999999999! But wait, there's more! *BOOM!***_

_**Sorry about that, back to the show!**_

* * *

"That's very interesting", Luke said, "Could you teach me how to use this 'ki'? I know how to use the force to move objects, read/write minds, apparently fly, empower my muscles, and manipulate just about anything, but I don't know how to control what you call 'ki' energy". 'Yes, I could, but I'm too busy looking at my porn magazines. Yamcha, why don't you show him how to do all that stuff?" Master Roshi lazily stated, hoping to avoid any sort of work. "Wow, really? Alright! C'mon Luke, I'll show you how to play in the big leagues!" Yamcha excitedly stated. "If Yamcha's going to be speaking that much I'm gonna go to sleep. Wake me when the saiyans are here and killing people" Krillin said. _I can't handle anymore baseball references today!_

"Ok Luke, here's what you do. First, try to focus all your energy into your body".

"Like this?" Luke asked, as he silently did so. "No, no, no! You have to scream and crouch when you do it, like this" Yamcha said while assuming the charging position. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yamcha shouted as his aura shot up around him. "Wow, that's impressive! So like this?". Luke went into the same position Yamcha was in and yelled out as loud as he could. "HAAAAAAAA- Errr what's this power that's- HAAURRRRGHHH!". At first nothing was happening while Luke was charging, but then his energy came to the surface and enveloped him in a bright blue aura. _Whoa.. That really.. Works... I wonder.. How far.. I can push it.. _Luke struggled and strained all the while screaming as loud as possible until he couldn't force anymore energy into himself. "Hah... Hah.. How was that?" Luke asked, breathing heavily but feeling amazingly strong.

"T-t-that was i-incredible!" Yamcha said, struggling to form words. Half way across the world, Piccolo and Gohan also sensed Luke's energy as well as Tien and Chiaotzu. They were also speechless. "Thanks, but what did that do? I feel stronger, but I don't know how much more than if I just applied the force to my muscles" Luke asked, wondering just what the point of all the screaming and squatting was. "W-well, now you're much stronger than before.. you feel about twice as strong as me, although you don't have the training that I've had" Yamcha said, trying to keep confidence in himself. "Now let's test it, try to hit me". "Alright, if you're sure," Luke said while unstrapping his lightsaber and laying it safely on the ground, "then here I come!"

* * *

**If you have any questions or comments, leave a review and I'll post them later. The next chapter should come sooner, as life isn't as busy now. Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews:**

ok.

**Ok? Glad it was ok.**

Interesting idea for a crossover! I look forward to reading more.

**Thanks, I look forward to writing more!**

You should write another chapter. I laughed the whole time I was reading this.

**Thanks! I get just as much enjoyment out of writing it, except it's more like inner laughter. If I laughed outwardly while writing it, people would think I've gone crazy.**

Amazing start! And I don't mean to sound like a middle school English teacher, but you need to work on your grammar a bit

**Thanks, and yeah.. Grammar... My old foe..**


End file.
